Journey to the New World
by syl3ntshadow
Summary: When Yukario is hired as a Guardian for a young summoner who has heard rumors of a gateway to a different planet in the Farplane, the quick pay check turns into a larger adventure than he planned to deal with. When Yukario starts having flashbacks to a location and time he can't remember, his companions begin to worry. What awaits the party at Guadosalam? Rated M for late chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Journey to the New World

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the Original Characters, minus Kimi. I have permission to use her in my story from her original author

Summary: Yukario, an Al Bhed traveler that settled in Luca after years of walking the roads of Spira, is contacted by a young summoner who is chasing after a rumor that there is a portal to a land called Gaia located at the Farplane of Guadosalam. Yukario comes out of retirement and is in for the adventure of a life time when he meets Lady Yuna's party on their pilgrimage.

Author note: This is my first fanfiction. I would really love if all of you who are reading this would leave me a review. I want to know how I can improve my writing skills in any way possible.

* * *

The sun crept into the room through the cracks in the blinds. I stretched and yawned. I rolled over and attempted to pull the woolen blanket over my head for a few more minutes of sleep.

"Yevon, why does the sun rise so early!" I proclaimed to myself as he rolled over onto the pillow face first and lolled his tongue out.

Just as I was getting comfortable and about to fall into a deep dream about some girl I had seen on the street, the door was then kicked open by the landlord.

"Yukario! You're six weeks late on rent. Get up and get out unless you have your gil up front!" The landlord stomped his foot on the ground shaking the room forcing me to roll out of bed and stand up straight looking down at the man.

"Yevon be damned! I'll get you gil tomorrow, I have an escort gig tonight for a large sum of money. Some kid wants to check out the rumors of another world beyond ours. I doubt it is true but well see what happens." I said looking down while I talked. The landlord wasn't very tall but was very heavy built. The man looked like he could lift a shoopuffs foot over his head with ease. He was one of the few things that scared me. The landlord glared at me for a second, his face grew red and stood to the side of the door.

"Go! Get out of here. This apartment is to be up for rent again soon so get your shit and get out. I don't want your money. Leave!" Was all the red-faced landlord said as he slammed the door to the apartment room.

"Well that could have gone a lot better." I mumbled to myself and sighed. I grabbed my back pack and started grabbing all the things I would need.

My backpack slowly filled with provisions of food and water. I put a few pillows and a blanket into the top zipper to make sure he had enough room, my potions in another. It took me just about twenty minutes to pack all the things I thought I would need. Since I didn't have money he knew that any inn would cost some gil. Maybe Rin would be nice and let me stay on discount because I was Al Bhed, but I knew that was too much to ask.

I walked out of the apartment building and sighed. The housing district, tucked a little beyond the market district. It was only a short walk. The buildings were tall, casting shadows into the darker alley ways. I was undaunted as I walked through the familiar yet dank streets to meet up with my contract. It was near noon and hopefully the kid was time appropriate and would already be waiting there.

After a few minutes of walking, dodging puddles from the rain from last night, and avoiding the gang territory and darker alleys I made it into the square. I looked around and yet again my luck got to me. No kid waiting for get on the road to Guadosalam so I could get paid and get back to living my life. I rested against the monument for a few moments and sighed. No breakfast this morning and if the kid didn't get here soon probably no lunch.

"Now he told me he'd be at the monument here by noon. Where the fuck is this kid..." I sighed and hit the monument that was in the center of the market. I was starting to wish I had saved some money, the smells from the food stalls grilled meats wafted over to me making my stomach growl in angrily. I sighed and looked around. "Bet this gig was a sham. Lost my apartment and now no job... Tysh!*1"

I looked around and saw groups of people finding their paths merging toward the docks. "Where is everybody going?" I asked the question to myself and started walking with the group. I looked around and the citizens of Luca hearing small little murmurs of people walking

"I can't believe Maester Mika is here. Why would a Maester come to see a blitzball game?" one of the street people said to another. "Did you hear Master Jyscal's son Seymour is with him... I also heard he's been made a maester himself, Imagine that!"

I squared my shoulders and converged with the group. "Maybe the kid's getting off the boat now and is blocked by all these people.. He better be, I need this job" I said as I pushed through the crowded streets to make my way up front. I knew the streets like the back of my hand and the flowing mass of people was heading to dock number two, which was also accessed from a little shortcut I knew. I shoved against a big man trying to get through the group as well

"Hey, you pushed me you Al Bhed scum. You have a lot of nerve trying to muscle me out of the way street punk" the big man said as he shoved me backward, causing me to stumble and bump into another group of people. The man cracked his knuckles and aimed a punch directly at my jaw. The people around us knew something was going to happen between the man and I and took the advantage to see a fight even if a few of their maesters was coming to dock. With a small sigh I easily dodged the big mans fist and slapped the man on the wrist with my chain scythe and ducks into the alley way to escape any real combat. Fighting was nice if I hadn't brought my weapon. If I go into battle state, I sink into pure survival instinct and use whatever is near to end the fight quickly. If I had let that happen more people of Luca would hate me and the Al Bhed population even more.

Taking a sharp corner I saw an opening in the crowd and popped back into the group just as the first people were filing in to wait at the dock. I looked around trying to see if I could see the maesters. I practically despised Yevon and the religions priests and rules. No Al Bhed I knew believed in the teachings and used machina on a daily basis to make their lives easier. I was no exception. As he stood there a group of six people pushed in front of him. I wouldn't have minded, as two of the three girls had some damn good looks to them, but a tall Ronso man stood directly in front of me. Annoyed I pushed through the crowd in attempts to get a better view.

My terrible luck preceded fate again and I was stuck standing behind a young nineteen year old boy looking boy with a long staved scythe clipped onto his back. The boy had medium black hair and wore some very baggy clothing in the style of a male from Kilika. The boy sighed and stood still as the maesters started to file off of the ship. I sighed and tried to move past the crowd again. The attempt was in vain and I finally gave up trying to get a good view, so I accepted what I got; a spot behind a kid just as tall as I and the ability to look over his small shoulders.

* * *

After the maesters finished talking the citizens and travelers began shuffling away from the dock once again. The boy who was in front of me turned around and looked at me. The boy was the same height as me but I knew the boy was younger than me. His face was young and he knew the boy hadn't seen the blood of war or battling things bigger than fiends. "Excuse me, can you get out of the way. I have an appointment with some person that claims to be a 'great traveler'. I was told the guy has made a few pilgrimages as guardian and I am looking for him. I was told to meet him at the square about half an hour ago." the boy said with a slight hint of arrogance in his voice as he tried pushing past me. "Move you Al Bhed piece of trash, I have an appointment!"

"Kid, your chances of me actually taking your job are getting slimmer by the second. I am Yukario, your escort." I said with a mocking bow. I enjoyed being a smart ass when kids think they're better than me. "Now before the day starts to break let's get on the highroad and get on with this." I said. "If you want to walk while there is still daylight and a chance to get a good meal for cheap we leave now."

"No, this is my pilgrimage and I decide what we do. Your my Guardian, that means that I control what we do, I am the one paying so you will follow and protect me. That is all. Understand, or do I need to get an Al Bhed translator for you?" The boy, whose name is Shiziku as stated on the contract I received last month, said. "Were going to the game. I guess I'll have to pay for your poor ass. Whatever, let's go get our tickets. Were getting center row so we can watch for cheap. Come."

I snarled and walked after the kid. His stride was different from most boys and looked a bit feminine. I brushed it off, not like it mattered, he was but another source of pay that I was now bound by contact to lead to Guadosalam and see him off. I didn't see the point of going on a long trip to see the Farplane to see if there was a different world, but the boy said that there might be other fayth there to use to his advantage. Damn the boy was an ass hole. This was going to be a long trip I could already tell.

The blitzball games were actually somewhat exciting. I was never really interested in them as they went on once a week. They got old fast, but the games today were intense. Yeah the teams wanted to win the trophy for their homeland. The first game was really good. The Al Bhed team was kicking pretty good until the end when the Aurochs took the lead and pushed through to win the game. Shiziku seemed to enjoy it and was acting a little more like a normal nineteen year old kid.

There was a short intermission after that. "Yukario, go get us some food. I need something to eat. Yes you may get something for yourself with that but don't go spending it all or stealing it with those sticky fingers of yours." he said as I got up to leave. "Drec pnyd ec naymmo bicrehk so pidduhc...*2" I said as I walked down the staircase to the concession booth below. As I waited in line I saw the group of six from earlier enter into the Aurochs locker room. I sighed and returned to Shiziku with the refreshments and his left over gil.

After the intermission which seemed like a very long time because it was getting hotter in the afternoon with the sun beating over our heads until it fell behind the stadium wall. The next game was the championship match between the Aurochs and the Goers. I rooted for the Goers, they might be the biggest air headed ass holes I have ever known but they sure played great. After a grueling half hour of the game staying tied going back and forth the Goers made a lucky shot and started breaking through the Aurochs defences as the final few seconds ticked down.

"Well that was exciting wasn't it. I knew it would be worth the price of 300 gil per ticket. Let's get going now before it gets..." Shiziku started, he paused when a scream was heard. "too... late..." I finished for him. Another scream was heard and we looked down the rows. "Fiends! In the stadium!" a female shrieked as a the largest flying fiend I had ever seen shot toward the rows above us. It crashed into the walls and fell toward us. Shiziku froze in pale fear.

I shoved him as the bird crashed through our row. "Move. Now!" I commanded as I pushed the kid out of the way of the platform above crumbling. "Yuna look out!" an older female voice said above all others. There was a high-pitched scream as another section of the upper balcony gave way. I looked up in time to see the girl from this morning falling down directly toward us. My emotions froze and I went into battle mode. No man left behind, was all I heard in my head as I moved under her and caught her in my open arms, saving her from a very untimely death. A girl shot up the entrance stairs toward us and pulled two pistols at me. She saw the girl in my hands and ran over to me.

"Give her to me, and stop staring down her shirt pervert, she could have died you asshole." The girl said punching me before taking the girl, now in shock from her fall. from my hands. The tall Ronso and the older woman in black came up the stairs next.

"Kimi, give her to me. She needs to be taken away from here." the older woman said to the younger girl. "Thank you for saving her, if you hadn't the High Summoner's daughter would be on her way to rest with him now. We owe you more than we can give."

"It wasn't any trouble. I saw a damsel in distress and I acted on my gentlemanly instincts." I replied with a sort of smug grin on my face.

The girl named Kimi fumed and clenched her fists. "If you hadn't saved Yuna, I would kick your ass right now. I am half tempted to pull the trig..." Kimi started, erupting like a volcano. She stopped because the older woman placed grabbed her fist. The woman had given the girl Yuna to the tall Ronso man and whispered something in Kimi's ear and the girl calmed down. "Let's go Kimi, Kimahri," She said as she turned away from me back toward the entrance.

I heard a chain fall from nowhere and looked for where it came from. On the box seat the man named Seymour had just summoned his aeon. It was huge. Kimi looked up at it too. With every attack it did I could practically feel the sadness coming from it. It looked so sad as it blasted the fiends into pyreflies.

"Shiziku, its time to go. Get out of the rubble and grab your stuff. We have a long walk ahead of us. The Highroad is a few miles long." I said pulling my bag from the rubble and dusting it off. This was turning out to be a lot more than I thought it would. As we walked from the ruined stadium I wondered what challenges would await us before we got to Guadosalam.

*1 "Damn!"

*2 "This brat is really pushing my buttons..."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Journey to the New World (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I only own the O.C. characters in the story except for Kimi, however the author has given me permission to use her in this story.

Summary: The adventure continues as the two join up with Lady Yuna's party. The long roads to Djose temple seem bleak despite the sun over head. Something feels off about Seymour. The story continues with the lead up to Mushroom Rock Road, where Operation Mi'ihen is being prepped.

Author Note: Like I said last time, I am looking for reviews on improvements of certain area's I need to improve in. Leave a review at the end of the chapter. Got any idea's on something to happen in the future chapters? Throw me a P.M. and I will give you credit for your help in said chapter.

* * *

"Shiziku, I told you to hurry up. It's almost sunset and I'd like to get to the safety of Rin's agency before dark. Fiends are a lot stronger at night and I know you do not want to face them at such an early point in the journey." I said, shifting my backpack back onto my shoulders as we advanced through the market district. I looked up to see a lone gull flying overhead.

"Yukario, there you are bossing the boss around. I am not 'scared of the dark' as you might think. Let's get going guardian." He said, making a very obnoxious gesture and scrunching his face ridiculously while putting air quotations around the "scared of the dark". I almost punched him but just sighed and continued walking toward the staircase leading to the Mi'ihen Highroad.

As the two of us started walking up the staircase to get onto the highroad I took a last look at the place I had lived for the past five years. As my eyes moved around, stopping lastly at the base of the stairs I saw Yuna and her group of guardians gathering just before the final climb. There was one more with the group. The man wore a red coat and had an outrageously large sword with him. I thought I remembered him from somewhere. I took the chance, with Shiziku yelling behind me that it was time to start the walk up the highroad. I ignored him and went down to Yuna's group to meet with them.

"Hello again sir." Yuna started. "Thank you for saving me when my guardians were unable to, however I never got your name." She continued and did the traditional Yevon greeting of the ancient cheer for blitzball teams.

"My name is Yukario. I am glad to have been there to save such a pretty girl from breaking her pretty back and neck." I said moving forward a little as the group, except Kimi and Tidus whom both gave serious looks of displeasure at me.

"Yukario, it's been a long time. You haven't changed a bit." Auron said as he patted me on the back with a sense of knowing. I felt a pang of familiarity about him and his supportive hand. I brushed it off and stood there retelling the story to the rest of the group that wasn't there.

"Sir Yukario, I see you have a summoner of your own to protect, and since we are going the same direction we should travel together, the stronger the group the easier the journey." Yuna said as the group parted from around me. I smiled and nodded

"Of course we will. Shiziku, we are traveling with these people as well. Some of the fiends are pretty strong and we'll need to be as strong as we can on our traveling to Guadosalam so you can check out the Farplane. Hopefully you'll find another guardian or two so I can get paid and return to my home." I said first replying to Yuna then talking to Shiziku.

"Who gave you the right to say who we travel with? We are traveling without these people..." He started. In his motioning for the people he saw Yuna was the summoner of the group and stood down. "Oh... I am sorry. I didn't see you behind my guardian Lady Yuna. Please excuse my outburst." Shiziku said with a slight bow. "Yukario, we are going to travel with them."

"Stupid kid" I mumbled so nobody could hear me. "Well now, let's get going before night falls, like I told Shiziku, fiends get stronger when it gets dark. The highroad is waiting." I said in my normal voice again. Everybody cheered yes and we started to prepare for our long journey ahead.

We started the walk with Shiziku and me in the back. As we dispatched fiend after fiend the front line got tired. In need of some good field experience again I took over Auron's spot. One of the large, bird like fiends that attacked Luca engaged us. I launched out with an attack to its wings and grounded it in one swoop. The mature female, whose name was Lulu, sent a lightning bolt at it, dazing it. Lastly Kimi crouched and fired a few bullets into the fiends head finishing it off quickly. The other two cheered while I pulled the feathers off of my scythe.

The trails were long as we headed up to the halfway point on the road and dispatched find stronger and stronger fiends, we collected enough gil for all eight of us to have a place at Rin's Travel Agency. I took the liberty of indoor plumbing and showered off the grim from the day while the others too the time available to unwind and relax. I got dressed and walked outside to watch the sun set. I saw Tidus talking to Yuna.

"Better him than that new guy..." I heard Kimi mumble next to me. I hadn't even noticed her sitting there against the wall. She spit opposite my direction and I moved back so she wouldn't see me. "Bastard." was all she said after I had moved. I watched Tidus and Yuna by the edge of the cliff from the door when Rin came out from inside the agency.

"Yukario, my old friend, how is life treating you these days? I see you're traveling with Lady Yuna. There is also a weird person inside. Says he's looking for you trying to make sure you didn't run off with his stuff. I'd have kicked him out if he hadn't said he was traveling with you. Speaking of traveling, I thought you were retired. What happened?" Rin said coming up behind me. His loud talking alerted Kimi to my presence and she walked away from the wall. Her face was twisted in slight disgust as she moved away.

"I don't know who I dislike more, Seymour or him!" She said a little too loud, making sure I could hear her as she turned the corner. I sighed and put my hand in my hair, making a slight chuckle sound to Rin.

"She is pissed at me. I caught Yuna and saved her from breaking her bones and probably dying when fiends attacked Luca earlier today. I was kind of smug about it and she hit me. I came out of retirement because I was broke. I need the money from this journey to get my apartment back. Hopefully the portal doesn't exist and I can depart from him as soon as we are done checking out the spot the portal is claimed to be at." I said to Rin who had a shocked look on his face after Kimi's statement.

I sighed and went to the shared room with Shiziku. He was ranting some nonsense about thinking I took something from his bag. I showed him my bag and it calmed him down. The item was nothing more than his journal that he was keeping track of everything that happened. I laughed and set up my bed so I could fall asleep without worrying about him any more than I had to. I settled into the pillows and put in my earplugs to block out the world until the morning.

The morning came once again way too early. Surprisingly the sun wasn't what woke me up but a female scream. It jolted me out of bed and out into the lobby with the rest of the party getting up slower.

"Help! The Chocobos!" The woman yelled as the rest of the group made it outside. A large fiend was charging up the hill toward the chocobo pen. My emotions faded and I charged it teeth bared, scythe raised over my head. The fiend let out a screeching sound and I kicked it in the head.

"Yukario, be careful!" Yuna shouted as I jumped into the air off of its head and dug the blade of my weapon deep into its eye. It yowled and stumbled toward the edge of the cliff. It moved fast but I was faster. I pulled out my blade and landed on the ground. I heard a few bullets zip past my head and pierce the creature's thick hide, giving it the extra push it needed to tip over the cliff. I sat down on the ground as the others watched the Chocobo Eater fall over the edge.

"Well, that was close, and a very good way to wake up and get ready for more fiends to come." I said putting my scythe away and yawning. "Well, let's get onto the road so we can get to Mushroom Rock Road."

"First, we eat some of Rin's great food. I am starving!" Tidus said going back into the travel agency. Everybody else was in agreement so we proceeded to have a large breakfast that was prepared by Rin and his Al Bhed workers. I only ate a little knowing that if I had to fight hard I didn't want to lose my breakfast.

"Lulu, you haven't touched much of your food. I'll eat it if you don't want it." Tidus said as I finished my plate off and went back to my room to grab my stuff. I looked back after he said that and he was chowing down on her plate before I entered the room. Yuna giggles and I closed the door with a soft thud.

I had my bag repacked before Shiziku even got back into the room. He had a grin on his face meaning he must have enjoyed the hot meal. I looked back at him and saw that he might have been thinking of more than breakfast that morning and I sighed.

"Kid's probably crushing on Tidus." I said so only I could hear it and threw my bag back on my shoulder. "Kid, let's get going, you take too long to pack." What could be so important that you have to pack so slowly?"

The kid said nothing and finally finished his bag. Outside of the agency the girl that was screaming for us to save the chocobos said gave each of us one to help get to mushroom rock easier. We thanked her as we road over the hill traveling toward Mushroom Rock Road. It felt like this would be the easiest section of our trip as we didn't have to worry about smaller fiends. The large chocobos scared fiends with their bright feathers and huge clawed feet.

In no time at all, the eight of us arrived at the checkpoint that was erected by the Crusaders. Dismounting, Tidus and Yuna went over to the man blocking the way. Kimi had a look of disgust that was surprisingly not toward me but at another summoner and her guardian. I had to agree with her disgust at the female. She looked like she had a bigger ego than Shiziku had. The woman, formally named Dona, was telling Yuna that the group wouldn't let her through either and we all had to wait here until "Operation Mi'ihen" was concluded and the checkpoint was removed. I sat down knowing not to go against the Crusaders. To the surprise of everybody, Seymour came through and allowed Yuna's group to follow through with them. She looked back and smiled telling the guard everybody except the Donna girl and her guardian was with her.

"Damn these… Ow!" Wakka said as he kicked a cannon Lulu explained that Wakka gave the sword that Tidus used to Chapu first. He refused and used a machina weapon. "That's got nothing to do with it. I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions. After his little outburst we walked over to the command center. Auron had a conversation with Maester Kinok about what the operation entitled. Apparently, with the use of Crusaders and the Al Bhed they would defeat Sin.

"That's not going to work. Only the summoners can defeat sin! Maester Kinok why would you sacrifice the safety of our brothers and sisters for an attempt that we all know will fail." Wakka said with a sharp look of agitation.

"I have a bad feeling about this," was my only response. Sure, being an Al Bhed, I knew the cannon was strong enough to do some serious damage to Sin and over on a peninsula there was a large tower that would most definitely be strong enough to pierce through any shielding Sin could throw up. The only thing was, even with all the powerful weaponry around it felt wrong to me.

"Sin always comes for its spawn. To make sure, were going to encourage them to call out to it." A crusader said leading us to an overhanging platform. An Al Bhed crane held a cage just over head. My nerves tipped and I knew something was not right about this at all. The lightning holding it trapped inside the cage shut down and the fiend broke loose coming right for us. I pulled out my scythe and prepared for the oncoming attack.

"Here it comes!" I said as it landed toward the edge of the platform. Lulu and Auron came forward with me and started the battle that would either defeat Sin here and now, or kill hundreds of Spira's people.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Journey to the New World.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O.C. characters, minus Kimi who I have permission to use.

Summary: The Operation has begun. What could have been more wrong. The party deals with the innumeral dead and continues to Djose. The had to continue, had to. Yukario is just glad to get close to the end of the journey. Hopefully it was just a rumor. It was, wasn't it?

Author Note: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was busy and had other things to do. I finally posted this one. Please leave a review or do the same as I asked last time. I want other peoples idea's to aid my writing skills.

* * *

The sinspawn landed in front of us. I knew that the fight coming would be a lot harder than anything we had fought before. It had huge shell-like arms and a large head hidden behind them. Auron and Lulu approached on the front line to push it back. Auron put his arm into the sleeve of his coat, he then shifted his great-sword on his shoulder.

"Take out the arms first, they protect the head from any physical attacks." Auron said as he struck out at the left arm, cutting close to the center, wounding the soft tissue holding the arm to the body. The attack looked like it did some serious damage. Lulu sent a ball of water around the top head. It twitched back as soon as it started to feel the effects of a lack of oxygen.

"That's it Lu!" Wakka shouted as he threw his blitzball at the top head. I followed up on Auron's attack severing the arm and watching it dissolve into pyreflies. From behind the fight Tidus yelled a yeah and took over Auron's spot, striking the sinspawn's other arm, slashing the tissue once again. It howled into the air and Kimi sent a few rounds into the creature's head. It faded to black as a few pyerflies lifted from it.

"We're doing some damage now!" I said as I finished chopping the other arm off Tidus struck the only remaining part, the head in the center with a strong flip slash cutting it down into the unarmored part there. The sinspawn reared back toward the edge of the cliff

"Look, out on the horizon! It's Sin!" The Crusader behind the group yelled. "Commence the attack!" As he finished his command the cannons outside the command center fired their first charges into the outer shell. A wall of water arose, circling the creature with a protective barrier. The Al Bhed lightning cannon started charging. Yuna stood alone until Seymour came behind her. Kimi rolled her eyes and watched the cannon fire at the sphere. Unbelievably, the sphere was displaced in the wrong way.

"It's not working! It's not going to break through!" Wakka said looking with dread as the wave of displaced energy shot through the tower severing the top portion. Yuna gasped as it broke and toppled down the tower. Explosions rang through and a wave of energy flew towards the command center. Sin roared into the sky and another blast projected from it. The light disintegrated the Crusaders battling the sinspawn swimming toward the land. I reached out feeling a pang of guilt that my people had caused Sin to attack like that. As sin rested back into the water it stared directly at me.

"_You don't belong here… Allow me to Send you where you belong…" _A voice whispered in my mind. My ears started ringing, loudly. I felt my body fall over but didn't see it, my eyes locked on Sin as the ledge we were standing on shook violently, cracking and plunging us down to the beach below. I looked down a second too late, smashing into the ground hard enough to knock me out cold. "Don't… belong here?" I whispered to myself as I fell down into the sand below.

"Yukario! They're attacking the city! We need you to… so we can get… front line…." A female voice said bringing me to my senses in another place. Her voice was cut out by ringing in my ears and explosions from outside. I turned over and looked at the room I had woken up in. I had been asleep in the most lavish apartment I'd seen. The room was clean, everything looked mechanized. I grabbed my scythe and walked out of the door into the city.

"Run, get inside citizen! They are attacking! You can't stay here. Get… front line… machina…" I heard the man yelling at other people running through the streets. A flying machina zoomed overhead, another stopped above me, its search light struck me with a brilliant flood of white light.

"Ugh… my head." I mumbled, looking around where I was. I was back on the beach below the command center of Operation Mi'ihen. I opened my eyes. Blurry, adjust to the light and get a sense of where you are. I shook my head and focused my eyes back to a point where I could see again and looked around. The beach was littered with bloody bodies. My breath caught and I looked at myself. My body hadn't been harmed by any more than a few cuts and bruises. I sat up and looked out around me.

So many bodies. Everywhere. Blood pools. I closed my eyes to the dank rotting scene before me and heard the sound of fists hitting the soft sand. I looked over and saw Kimi not five yards from me. She had tears in her eyes when she looked over at me for a spit second. I felt sorry for her. I wouldn't feel anything for these men. They gave their lives for the same cause we were. They would be marked hero's and returned to their families for burial.

A man started sprinting past us toward the ocean. He was yelling something or other at Sin as it disappeared into the ocean. Where did he get all of this energy? He treaded through the bodies like they were not there as he ran down the beachhead. I picked myself up and walked to Kimi.

"Need a hand. What happened here shouldn't have been seen by anybody." I said putting my hand out to her. She spit and pushed herself up on a dead body, her hand coated with the warm blood of the recently dead. I sighed and walked away.

"She must really hate me…" I thought out loud as I turned to see Yuna, tears streaming down her face, performing a sending. As she danced and I watched, I felt the pang of homesickness. Not for the dinky old apartment that I had lived in for the past few years, but the mechanized one I had seen while I was out. I watched as pyreflies moved around me from the bodies. Some passed through me while others floated around me. The longing to go home felt too much to bear and I walked back toward the shattered rocks leading up to the road between Mushroom Rock and Djose temple. The sun was setting over the ocean and a peaceful feeling washed over me as the group rallied on the beach. Before I joined them I made sure to find Shiziku.

"How could that happen…" The boy said as he rocked back and forth in the bloody sand. His scythe was covered in blood. It looked as if a body had fallen onto it. A body lay on the ground next to him with a huge hole through his chest. "I killed… Him… He was enveloped in pyerflies and attacked… It was horrifying…" The boy was shattered. When I looked into his eyes I saw he had the thousand mile stare. I doubt he even knew I was standing there.

Annoyed that the kid acted as if he hadn't seen death before, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. His eyes were wide and pupils were nearing the edge of his iris. I took my hand and threw it across his face. His head wobbled like he hadn't expected it. He twisted his head back and stared with fierce eyes, pupils dilating as they pierced into mine. I looked back emotionless. He would not scare me. I saw a portion of the old him, before the operation.

"Get off of me you piece of filth! It's your fault all of these brave men died. If I could, I would kill every last one of you bastards!" His voice was more of a growl than anything. I chuckled as I stood up, pulling my scythe from the sands and dusting it off. "Where are the others? Did they leave us because you were trying to get fresh with me? Sick fucking bastard."

I just smiled and stood back. "If I was going to get fresh with anybody, you're last on that long list. If I was ever to go the other way, the blond boy is more my type." I said with a chuckle. Oh how naïve the kid was. I turned around and walked up the sandy path to meet up with the rest of the party. I was the only one there that didn't have a grim outlook on life. Even the maester had a look of distaste at the situation that had happened within however long that was. It felt like days but it could have been minutes, hours. I couldn't tell. I knew it hadn't been that long because the sun was setting a little below the horizon going into the sea as if following sin. Yuna's face was the worst of all. She had a face of somebody that had been overwhelmed by the dead and had lived with them always.

I felt like a total dumb ass, standing there while everybody was mourning the dead, and I was smiling like an idiot because of the stupid joke that Shiziku made about me trying to change teams after seeing all those people die. Auron looked at me with a face that looked devoid of all emotions. It looked like he was setting up walls to repress the scene we all had just witnessed.

"If I was you, I would wipe that smug grin off your face." A voice behind me said. The voice was female and I saw she was standing next to Yuna. A cyan glow was radiating from Yuna's hands as she held it over Kimi's ear. "How could you be so heartless? Your people died in that tower too. Can't you show any respect for the dead!" She stepped away from Yuna and lunged at me with her fist. This was a bad move on her part as I easily dodged it. All of my instincts made me want to attack her, and even possibly kill her. I was trained for combat and if I hadn't held my composure I would have fought her to the death.

She stumbled and fell in the sand again, keeping her mouth shut in silent mourning of the dead. We all were mourning the lives lost. A wave of detachment washed over me as I fell in the back of the group. Even Shiziku was ahead of me, standing beside Tidus. I looked out into the ocean to my right as the others dispatched the fiends along the path. "Only one more temple, then the Farplane." I said as I started to feel like myself again. The sun was now only a blip on the horizon. It was going to be dark soon.

The path began to narrow as I joined back with the group. There were a few bridges crossing into a canyon, connected by the breaking bridges. There were holes in the bridges as if they had been crossed so often that the weight of people broke them. Shiziku stepped close to one to look over the edge. He happened to be looking over as the wind kicked up. It pushed him forward. I was too far back from the group. I was going to fail my mission, and not even get paid!  
"Shiziku! Watch out!" The yell was not my own but Lady Yuna's. I stopped running toward him as Kimari reached out, grabbing him from behind. "You have to be more careful. Those edges are like that because of people being too curious. You almost joined the others that fell." She shook her head and continued. I followed with the motion as the runt was twisting and fighting against Kimari.

"Let me go you bestial blue monster! You're lucky I am a good person or I would kill you. Maybe even get you exiled from your tribe. Let me down and follow your summoner!" Shiziku squirmed and kicked at the Ronso hard. He dropped him on the bridge and started after Yuna. I sighed and lifted him from the ground, not as easy as I hoped because he was trying to get me away from me the whole time.

"Do not touch me you piece of filth! Gah, now I have to soak for a few hours to get the uncleanness from you touching me again!" He growled and pushed away from me, moving to the temple. The group stood around the end of the bridge.

"Somebody else is within the chamber now."

"Probably Donna." Tidus's voice spoke after Yuna. He stood in awe at the rocks suspended by lightning. They were moving around the deep turquoise base of the temple, held together by the lightning coming from its base. I was mystified myself as I looked at its majesty. As we stared, Auron began walking, deliberately towards the door. Everybody else saw him and walked after him.

"How do I cope with all of this?" a small voice in front of me said. It was Shiziku. He was shaking with fear and the memories of earlier that afternoon. It felt like days had passed between the peaceful bed at Rin's up to getting here. In reality it was only a few hours. If every day felt like a week, how would we really cope?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Journey to the New World

Disclaimer: I own only the O.C. character (save Kimi). All others are not owned by myself.

Summary of this chapter: Continuing from the last chapter, we resume by going through Djose, and up to crossing the Moonflow. Yukario has a few more things of his past to share, read the rest to find out more and add a little more to the character himself.

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. I had a lot of school work that I had to work on. It's going to be finals week for me next week so I will have little time to write. I am glad this chapter came along finally and as a bonus for being patient, this chapter adds even more than my previous chapters. Enjoy, leave a review of my work so far so I can have a some feedback on style and other things. Thank you again for reading and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The lightning from the temple felt like it was truly moving between the massive rocks that hold the walls of the cliff to the metallic surface of the temple. It wasn't a show; it was a real bolt of lightning connecting the rocks to the building through some static cling between the weighty rocks and the strong currents of electricity. I looked up as we walked under the levitating rocks and felt the static raise the hair on my arms. It made me nervous, but glad for the scythe I used was tucked away in my bag.

The party stopped just to see, thankfully, a group different than Donna. It was a group of three boys who I did not catch their name. He felt waves of protectiveness coming from the boy leaning against a pillar in the center. Did he not trust me? I pushed the thought from my head and focused on the task at hand. I was after all a guardian; thusly I had to get into the cloister.

Normally, priests and priestesses of the Yevon covenant would stop my kind from entering the temple, but because of the recent event that happened on the beach of Mushroom Rock Road, I was permitted to enter the temple. A healer checked me over before I could meet up at the stairs. To my dismay everybody had left and was already within the trials, or had passed through. I needed to get past the priests and priestesses to get to them. Shiziku probably was counting this against my pay and I really needed that money for the trip back to Luca.

As time passed, the members of the temple started paying less and less attention to me. I waited for about a half hour before they forgot I existed. The plan to get in was already underway. I turned and ran into the cloister, pressing into the chamber, alone.

Lightning flicked and ignited the lighting within the room. I sighed happily to the first time I felt the solitude since the two days ago. It had been two days but felt like longer. Way to long. I walked forward, solving the puzzles with ease, as if I had done it before. I couldn't remember anything about being here, yet it felt so familiar. Within a few moments I was riding the elevator into the last chamber.

Above the first chamber, the next opened up to me. To my left a door was sealed by a piece of metal, down a short hallway there was a circular room filled with a chandelier and several of the sphere podiums that each housed a Djose sphere. I closed my eyes as the answer showed itself to me from memory. I sighed and went forward, pushing each of the podiums, and watching as the lightning shot up into the chandelier above my head when the block was against the wall. After all of the podiums were against the wall, a lightning bolt shot down and activated a glyph on the floor. The lightning activated locking mechanism on the door and the metal moved up. I shook my head and walked up the stairs. That test was way too easy. I started up the stairs slowly, hearing the Hymn of the Fayth as I reached the top few steps. Shiziku was standing by the door, waiting for Lady Yuna to exit the Chamber. He looked impatient as usual. The rest of the party was milling about the room.

"What takes her so long to get an Aeon? She has got to be the slowest person to do this. How much longer will she be in there?" Shiziku fumed as he started pacing around the room. I sighed and leaned against a wall, looking to the others to see if they cared I was there. The teachings of Yevon restricted access to Al Bhed. If it wasn't for operation Mi'ihen I wouldn't have been allowed to enter the temple at all. I heard the door open behind me and saw yet another summoner party enter.

According to the others the new lady was Donna. She had wronged Tidus at Kilika, and was insufferable to most of the other party members. Her guardian, Barthello, was in awe at Auron being there and shook his hand. I turned my head and looked to the door as it opened. Yuna came out, radiant in her light as she started to fall. I ran up the stairs and caught her at the same moment Kimari did. He looked down at me and I turned away. Did he suspect? No, he couldn't think that I cared about her? Did I? I let out a slight laugh, pushing it off as laughing at Shiziku running into the chamber. He looked like he was crowded in the room and had to get out. I pulled back from Yuna and put my hand to the back of my head.

"Would you stop staring at Yuna? Or do I have to hit you again?" Kimi whispered to me as she brushed past my shoulder. Her voice was cool and rock hard. Why did she hate me so much? I saved Yuna from falling to her death. If I wasn't there she would be dead now. He shook his head and returned to his wall, waiting for Shiziku to exit. Damn the boy was talking a long time within the chamber. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, listening to the hymn. Eventually, I started humming along with it. I felt a well of emotion rise again, same as the beachhead from earlier. My mind began wandering like the dream earlier.

"_**Yukario, you'll never guess what I got in the mail this morning?" The voice of a female broke through the dream like state I was in. The darkness turned to light and I woke up in a single studio apartment. The blinds were closing out the midday sun and a single light lit up the room. The apartment was sparsely furnished. A small TV set rested on an end table across from the couch I was laying on. A small TV dinner table sat in between the two. **_

_**I turned right and looked to the door. A young woman that had the skin type of a local to the area stood with a letter in her hand. She had brown hair to her shoulders and wore a large smile on her face. She giggled and walked forward. The laugh was light and very cute. She looked me in the eyes, her blue eyes looking like wells of pure spring water.**_

"_**We got accepted! I got the letters in the mail this morning. Quick read it. I'll start packing your stuff that you want so we can get to the base. I heard that basic is the worse part of the army; the rest is a piece of cake and a fat paycheck! Come on let's go!" she said, her voice filled with happiness. She must have gotten something she really wanted. I walked forward and smacked my temple into the low hanging cabinet. I felt a trickle of blood run down my face as I picked up the letter that she handed me and a ringing started in my ears. Blinding light and a male voice started calling my name.**_

"Damn it Yukario, get up! I'm back and the rest of them left already. Donna's in the chamber now. Let's go so that we can still check in with Lady Yuna's party at Rin's. Get your lazy ass up so we can get there tonight." Shiziku was kicking my side as he spoke. I groaned in pain and discomfort of falling asleep in the waiting chamber. How long had it been? I didn't care; I just wanted to get back to sleep so I picked myself up and walked to the door following Shiziku. What had that dream meant? Something about getting accepted? I shook my head and walked into Rin's Travel Agency and was glad that Yuna's group had just finished packing in.

I walked through the hallway, looking for a room to stay in. Each door I tried was open and the party had doubled in each. Tidus and Auron, Wakka and Lulu, Kimari and two empty beds that I assumed were for Kimi and Yuna. The last room was open and Shiziku pushed past me.

"I am the summoner; I will take the bed of my choosing." I sighed and shook my head as the boy plopped on the bed closest to the bathroom. He threw his bag next to him and walked into the bathroom with a pile of cloths. I assumed he was going to take a shower. Shortly after I heard the water start while I was laying on the bed. A minute later I walked from the bed and out of the agency. I needed some fresh air. I almost wanted to grab a sleeping bag and sleep in the night. I would have if it wasn't flooded with pyerflies from earlier in the day. They seemed to be flying away toward the North West. They were hurrying along as if being sent. I smiled at them, thinking of back home.

I looked from the sea of the dead above me down to the entrance of the temple. Standing by the staircase into the main hall of the temple was Yuna; her tear-streaked face showed just how much it hurt her to watch the operation fail like that. I watched from a distance, looking into the beauty of the dance. I felt like I was floating, leaving my body in Spira and swirling up the funnel of death, leading to the Farplane. I shook myself back to the ground and felt light headed and breathless. Yuna had finished dancing and was now walking with Kimi into the female dorms of the temple. She was going to help them with her healing magic. I sighed and followed half mindedly, faking I had a broken arm so I wouldn't get chased away. I was let in after a beautiful nun of the temple checked the arm. I faked that it hurt when she touched my arm and she pushed me through.

The inside of the room was smaller and more cramped than I assumed. The room was a single circle with a few beds lining the wall. Yuna was at the back with Kimi sitting on a bed next to her. Two lines started, one for the non Al Bhed, and another for my kind. I sighed and stood at the back of the Al Bhed line. It was short but most people had gruesome cuts and lacerations, at least one of them had a missing arm. His nub was covered by a large piece of what looked like the cloth that they had covered the cannons on the cliff with. I felt my stomach turn and I fell over, holding my stomach. I didn't want to throw up. I would not vomit. No. I refused myself the liberty to let it come up and just sucked in a few deep breaths. One of the nuns came over and patted me on the back, trying to help. What was I doing? Faking an injury so that I could be close to Yuna? Did I really stoop that low now? Well, no turning back now.

The line slowly progressed forward. Yuna helped the man with the severed arm by holding it and casting a few powerful cure spells while the nuns stitched up the wound. The man spoke in hurried tones at a pace I couldn't keep up with. He must have been saying a thank you of some kind. I walked forward with the crowd and eventually I made it to the front. Yuna gasped when she saw me, not out of recognition, but of something else. I hadn't known it myself until I was lying down on the bed Kimi was sitting on. I had been badly cut and wounded. Over my left eye there was now a deep cut from landing on the beach. Yuna's hand hovered over it.

"Yukario, why didn't you show me this before? No, don't talk, just relax. I'll make it all better. I promise." Her voice was soothing as the pain shot through my head. It can't have been the beach that caused this. I was fine until I fell asleep in the waiting chamber before the Chamber of the Fayth. The only other group there was Donna's and unless Tidus could say that they hurt him that was out of the question. I sat there nervously as the feeling of a cool, late Spring wind blew against my forehead. Then a small feeling of a bubbling brook sealed the wound. The head ach subsided and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where did you get that cut? I didn't see it when you first got up from the beach. Where did you get it?" Her voice was filled with worry. To my surprise Kimi's face showed some minor worry, but remained mostly neutral. She looked away and looked to the door and into the darkness of the night. I felt Yuna's hand running over my face. It was very soft, like feeling along a fresh blanket, and as warm as the summer sun shining down like I was swimming the river around the city once more. I let out a comforted sigh before the nuns pulled me away from the room.

As I laid on the ground, staring into the dark sky I felt a person walk up to me. I turned my head and watched as Yuna came up to me. She crouched in the dirt and smiled at me. A slight sense of longing went through me as I looked into her eyes. It was the first time I ever really looked into her eyes. They were different colors, one blue and one green. I started getting lost in them as I continued staring.

"Do you need any help up? What happened to your head? I didn't see it when we left Mushroom Rock." She talked slowly and held her hand down to me to help me up. I smiled and stood up with her help. I looked into her eyes and smiled once more before letting it go. No getting attached, you're going to leave eventually. I looked away and stared into the moon.

"Pretty moon tonight huh?" I asked trying to look away from her. I continued to look as I felt Yuna hug me from behind. She's the one getting attached now? What am I supposed to do? I'm going to leave the party after we check the Farplane and we're going to leave. I cannot allow myself, or her, to become too attached. "It sure is lovely out here tonight." Smooth move, it's only going to get worse the longer I talk.

"It really is. Sometimes, I wonder what Spira looks like from the moon. I've heard that the Al Bhed had been able to map the planet from the air. They are the reason we have the world mapped out." She smiled as she talked. "I've always wanted to ride one of their air ships. All of them are lost and none have been found yet." She sighed and turned away from me, taking a step toward the room again to continue working. "Sleep well okay? I'm glad you're not hurt too badly. Get a good night sleep because we have to cross the Moonflow tomorrow."

I sighed and walked back into Rin's Agency and walked to the back room. Shiziku was already knocked out on the bed closest to the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of cloths and walked into the bathroom. I needed a shower and time to think. I'm sure you heard of how people divide their time in the shower to a twenty minute brooding session than five to actually wash. Well, while standing under the water I sat there and let all the events of the past day wash over me. I was glad for the water of the shower as it hid the tears in the memory of Operation Mi'ihen. Crying was never really a thing I did but all of the emotions and all of the pain finally just fell apart and exited through my tears. All of the past day had begun pouring out of me. First the loss of all of those men, women, and children to a vain attempt to destroy sin, then all of emotions I was now feeling for Yuna. I would hate leaving back to Luca after I helped the kid get to the Farplane. I cried for a good twenty minutes as the water rushed along my back. The water cleaned the tears from my face and I composed myself once more when I opened the shower door.

After I finished my brooding shower I breathed out a sigh and relaxed in the bed. Tomorrow's journey would be a long one. I knew I would have a long time sitting in the shoopuff's carriage over the Moonflow. I didn't really need a lot of sleep, just enough to get to the dock. I looked out the window at the temple and saw the light still on inside the room Yuna and Kimi were in healing people. Soon after staring, and relaxing in the bed I fell into a deep sleep.

The morning came too soon. I forgot that it must have been about three in the morning when I finally fell asleep. I was woken up by a loud knocking on the door and the sound of a man with the accent of a person from Besaid.

"Hey sleepy heads," He yelled as he stopped hitting the door, "time to get up ya' hear?" His voice boomed over Shiziku's snoring, startling him into waking up. He grumbled and threw a pillow at the door and rolled over. I saw him pull the covers over his head as I started getting dressed and packing the things from last night.

"Come on kid, we have to get going or were going to be left behind. I can't kill all the fiends for you and I am sure you don't want to fight while I rest?" I smiled and chuckled a little before walking out into the main room of the travel agency. Rin was waiting there and chatting with the woman behind the counter in such hurried tones that I couldn't make out anything except for the word Airship and Home. I wondered what they were talking about until I saw the door to the room I was just in burst open, revealing Shiziku standing there, decked out in what looked to be a fancy robe. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him

"What? Today were going to the Farplane before night fall. I want to be dressed appropriately to be the ambassador for Spira to this new world. I want them to think us as respectable people that don't look like Yukario. I don't want them to think us all Al Bhed trash." He smirked at me and walked to the door and out into the sun. I sighed and shook my head. I would be glad to be rid of him tomorrow, but the others were a different story. I sighed and walked to the door while the others exited toward the temple. I didn't see Yuna and suspected that they were going to get her.

"Poor girl, "I said, with another head shake, "staying up all night to help people. How much death and injury had she seen before this night?" I questioned myself as I waited by the road with Shiziku. I saw Yuna rush out of the room and frantically move back and forth in her hurried way of getting ready. I stared at her closing my eyes to try and look away. Stop getting attached; leaving will be even harder if you do get attached. If you don't leave, it's not like you mean anything to her. She's a summoner; she has to do her duty before everything else.

I sighed and looked away as the other joined Shiziku and me. We had to get going or risk a wait to cross the Moonflow. I started to tap my foot impatiently, waiting for the others. Soon however, the group joined up with Shiziku and me. I looked back and rolled my eyes as I slowed to the back of the party. Tidus was up Yuna's ass as we when along the path. Of course he would be distracted by her as we walked along the path. The road turned to the right and we slowly proceeded into the small section of woods blocking the path. After dispatching the few enemies that blocked the path, we made it to the lake bed. Tidus almost fell in and the others just stood around. The lake was beautiful yes, but I had seen it several times before.

"It's just a stupid lake with pyreflies over it. Not like it's Zanarkand! Come on, we're almost there. The shoopuff isn't going to wait for us." I growled as I took a few steps forward past the others. There was only one way to cross the Moonflow easily and that was the shoopuff. If we didn't make it in time, we would most likely have to wait at least an hour to get the next ride. The others turned to look at me as I took the lead in walking. I felt Yuna's gaze on me as I passed her. Great, now she could tell I was jealous that Tidus was the one she was giving attention to. I sighed and sat on the steps leading to the lift to the top of the shoopuff.

Soon enough though, the others came along and started up the stairs. Tidus was the only one who had a smile on his face as they stood by the lift. What was his problem? He was always so happy when he went anywhere. Did he not know what would happen to his precious summoner when he got to Zanarkand? Shiziku was also radiant in his formal gown that made him look like he was a priest of Bevelle. I sighed and stood on the lift last. I drifted into a sleep like state as we began the ride.

"It's a good lesson ya?" started Wakka. "Yeah, why build a city over a river ya?"

"Well it would be convienent with all that water there." Tidus said in response. I sighed and rested into my seat which was directly next to Kimari. Thankfully, I hadn't any weird dream before now.

"Nope, that's not why. The just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"Hmmm? I'm not so sure about that." Tidus replied to Wakka's explination on why the people built the city over the river. I was awake now, and for once, on Tidus's side.

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. When you don't stop them they go too far ya?"

"Yeah, but don't you use machina too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?" Tidus shot back. I remained quiet, and rested in the seat looking at them talk. Yuna had her hands on her head, Kimi was glowering at Wakka for what he was about to say. Yuna looked up at me slowly.

"Don't listen to Wakka, he's going to say something stupid and doesn't mean it." She mouthed at me. I nodded and listened on the conversation more.

"Yevon, it decides which machina we may use, and which machina we may not." Lulu interjected into the argument.

"So which kind of machina may we not use then?" Tidus asked Lulu. I was fully awake now, wondering why they were arguing over machina. It's not like it was a bad thing most of the time, it was the user's choice to use it for bad or for good.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind"

"Or war will rage again." Lulu said shortly after Lulu. I felt a burning on my forehead as a scream shot through the air. The others did not seem to notice so it must have been my imagination. I looked around, the world muffled for the moment as my memories once more racked me. I tried to look calm as the memories played through my head and saved my eyes from what was going on.

"_**Yukario, help I've been hit. They have something on the bullets or something because it feels like something is moving through me. Oh the pain. Please, take my scythe and go on. Get rid of that rusty dagger. Go find the commander, we need to get past the front line or all of the city will fall!" The voice of a female shot through my mind. I blinked and saw a grim figure of a woman, the same from the earlier memory, lying on a road with blood and other body parts all around. I grabbed the scythe she was holding and took off before I opened my eyes to the real world again.**_

"Don't worry; I will help all I can…" I whispered interrupting the argument before me."

"You okay?" Wakka stopped his rant about Yevon to talk to me.

"Yukario, does your head hurt? Tell me what happened." Yuna stood up and started walking toward me. The cabin shook violently and all the party grabbed onto something, save Yuna who was standing up.

"Sit down…" Auron said as he looked around. Yuna stumbled back to her seat.

"S-Sorry!" She said as she stood, about to sit down. I watched as an Al-Bhed man jumped and pulled her away. I dove for her, but was too late. I fell after her, unclipping the scythe from my pants and plunging in after her.

"Yuna, we'll save you!" Wakka said through a mouthful of water as he and Tidus joined me before the submarine machina Extractor.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Journey to the New World

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the Original Characters, minus Kimi. I have permission to use her in my story from her original author

Summary: After Yuna get's attacked on the shoopuff, Yukario goes after her. The party adventures to the guado's city of Guadosalam.

Author note: I would to thank all of you who have made it this far. Anyone I ask to read it see the nearly 15,000 words on the title and leave it alone. -sigh- well to anyone who is reading still, I would still love some feedback on the story. Pm me or leave a review on this story. With peoples compliments or criticism it keeps me going and finding ways to improve the weaker points. Without any help the story will look the same.

* * *

The cold water rushed up to meet me. The shoopuff wasn't that high from the water and thus the water hit sooner than expected. I had enough for a slight breath, hopefully enough to survive and rescue Yuna. I knew that the Al Bhed took summoners to Home to stop them from the pilgrimage, but I never thought they would attack while I was with one. I saw Wakka and Tidus swimming down. I had to be quick to take a breath and head down to aid them.

I breached the surface and heard Shiziku yelling. There must have been another Al Bhed on the shoopuff trying to take him too. Guess the slower one was left over because Shiziku had that under control. I took a deep breath and dove back under.

When I got even with the three of them, only now noticing that Kimi was down with us too and firing her pistols rapidly into the machina's shell, I was surprised to see that they were struggling a little. I shook my head and dropped a few more feet before I lunged slowly at the thing. It was a machina so there had to be weak points. As the other two pounded on the shell I swept in with my scythe and struck the weaker joints on the extractor's arms. Pitiful, they used aluminum to make the joints, hoping it would be flexible enough to move. I flipped back and watched as oil started pouring into the water around it.

The extractor began to float up, leaking oil over the top of us. I heard a muted warning sound; assuming it was the lowering of the oil levels, I followed the sound of the siren I struck out with my scythe hearing a voice in my head.

"_**Yukario, it's a machine, zap it!" the voice said as an aura of yellow sparks began to grow around me.**_

My eyes get wide as I hear the voice. It was the same female voice from earlier when I was spacing out on the shoopuff. I shook my head and plunged the blade of the scythe into the hull of the machina. Suddenly, the cabin pressure on the inside breached and the oxygen inside started spilling into the water in the forms of bubbles. Tidus came from behind me and grabbed Yuna just as the lightning around me shot through the scythe and hit the core of the machina. Several small explosions signaled it was time to leave.

As I breached the surface there was a shockwave, throwing me against the shoopuff. With a jarring motion that knocked the wind from my lungs the shoopuff scooped me up with its nose. I gasped for air as it lifted me back into the seating area on its back.

"How did you know the weak points on that thing?" Wakka questioned. There was something in his eyes as they looked at me. The look he gave made me hide my face. Every Yevonite hated Al Bhed. We came to save the summoners from the end of the pilgrimage. Sin has to have another weakness, doesn't it? Why would a creature be created to punish us for all eternity? I clipped the scythe back onto its proper spot on my bag and looked up at Yuna. Tidus was with her, looking protective. I sighed and shook my head.

"When I was younger my friends and I would go looking for old machina. We would take them apart to see how they worked. I haven't seen my friends in a while. I wonder how they are holding up in the, um, Calm Lands." I began rambling to change the subject as quickly as possible. I looked up at Wakka and then rested my hands back on my legs. How could Yuna fall for Tidus? He didn't even think to look for weakness, just hack and slash. I shook my head. Stop getting jealous, it's not like she cares for you. You're out of your league. I punched the seat and started to doze off as we continued the ride over the Moonflow.

"You alright Yukario?" Yuna said as she moved across the carriage. She sat next to me and smiled. Why was she smiling at me? "Thanks for saving me. I am glad to have someone that knows weak points for the machina. If the Al Bhed are really taking summoners, I'm going to need someone who can protect me from them. Thanks for being there for me." She then walked back over to her seat and stared into the distance. I heard Wakka ranting again about the Al Bhed and balled my fists. I wouldn't do anything that's for sure. I laughed a little when he mentioned all of the little things that the Al Bhed were responsible for. I looked at Yuna and began watching her as her face twist into a hard posture as she looked at the path ahead. Was she worried about the end? I followed her gaze and looked at the oncoming land.

"We're almost there, ya? Soon we can rest and get on with the journey." Wakka spoke to break the awkward silence that was brought on by Yuna's gesture toward me. I was surprised to see that even Shiziku didn't speak. He must have had the same thoughts as Yuna after what we've gone through. Mi'ihen had to be the worst thing I had experienced, and probably the same for him.

Soon enough, after another long silence we arrived on the other end of the river. The elevator came up and we all silently road down to the ground level once more. I laughed a little as Shiziku wobbled from sitting the whole time. The motion of the shoopuff had gotten to him and he had to reestablish his land legs. Lulu shook her head and did a mini facepalm before we continued walking.

The path before us was just about the same as before we got on. There were reeds sticking to the river side of the path and forest to the other. The party and I started walking slowly down the dirt path. Soon we would make it to Guadosalam and it would be the end of our journey. Shiziku stood in front of me, twitching as he walked. I shook my head at him and walked forward toward the forest ahead.

It was then that I realized there was a person lying in the road. The others noticed shortly after and ran to her. I stayed back with Shiziku, knowing that if it was a murder, I didn't want my prints on a body. I turned to Shiziku, who was standing next to me shaking and staring at the person on the ground. I nodded and patted his back before taking a step forward to the prone figure.

Upon closer inspection I saw that it was a blonde female who was most certainly not dead. She got up and Tidus started freaking out and trying to explain that she was the reason he got to Spira after being attacked by Sin. I had no idea what was up with him. Never did believe him about coming from Zanarkand because I had been there all the time, escorting people across the mountains, hunting behemoths for collectors. I knew what Zanarkand looked like, and it wasn't a metropolis.

I stood there, listening to the talking and watched as Yuna and Lulu took the girl, who said her name was Rikku, and stood in a circle talking for a few moments. As I stood watching Sir Auron came behind me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"You know what she is, don't you?" He asked, coming closer so that Wakka couldn't hear.

"She, Rikku?" I asked, "She's an Al Bhed, and Wakka hates Al Bhed. Just look at her eyes, I can see the green from here." I was being awfully nonchalant about her being here. Wakka didn't seem to notice which was a good thing for us. I turned to see Sir Auron walking over to the group as it dispersed.

"Sir Auron, I would like Rikku to be my guardian." Yuna said to Auron as I moved to the side as Rikku and Yuna came toward us.

"Show me your face." Auron said, his voice was the most nonchalant I had ever heard in a man. It was like he didn't care if Rikku was Al Bhed or not, "Look at me."

As he said the second phrase her head tilted up slowly, eyes closed tightly.

"Open your eyes." He commanded her once more.

"Oh, okay." She mumbled, her voice shook with obvious nervousness as she slowly raised her left eye to revile the green color and black swirl, the trade mark eye color of an Al Bhed.

"As I thought." Auron said as he continued to look at her. He stood there, not moving, and just looking.

"Um, no good?" Rikku asked as she looked up at him. To her he must have seemed to be an impressive figure, he was taller than her and just his size made it seem like he could easily toss her aside.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, still with the same voice of indifference.

"A hundred percent!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him, her eyes full of home. I stood to the side and smiled, she was very pretty but there was something about her that I didn't quite feel was right for me. She was very energetic and I had no idea what I was going to do about anything with this party. I would be gone by tomorrow and I had no time for any distractions.

"If Yuna wishes it." Auron said simply. Yuna said she did in response to the statement that was really a question and Rikku jumped for joy. She stood directly in the center of the group and saluted.

"Rikku, at your service!" she proclaimed. Surprisingly, Kimi was laughing at the girl, and not a mean laugh. I looked at her and tilted my head slightly, but she ignored it. We would have to hurry if we were to get to Guadosalam before nightfall.

Everybody started walking toward the forest behind the river and we all came back to our usual positions. Kimi however was off to the side, talking to Rikku about the others. She said something about Tidus being abnormal and the three of them took off. They disappeared beyond a small hill as the rest of us walked forward toward them. I looked to my left and saw Shiziku bouncing and barely able to stop himself from sprinting after them.

I had been through Guadosalam several times before, and all of which crept me out. This time however, there was a new vibe of pure dread in the air. Everybody felt it as we took a few steps forward.

Kimi walked ahead of Yuna, noticing a man walking forward toward us. She held her hand to one of her guns and prepared to fire on the person if he tried anything. The man, who was named Tromell, tried to make a grab for her. As soon as his hand moved half a foot in front of him, all of her guardians were armed and prepared to strike at him.

He explained he was working for Seymour and the weapons returned to their proper places. Yuna took the lead and walked forward. The rest of us paused for a moment before apprehensively taking a few steps after them. What was with this place that felt so wrong, so much worse than the last time I had journeyed here. The door opened to the Chaetae, and we entered the dank smelling building.

Tromell lead us into the entry hall. He said it had an earthy quality, but I thought it smelled like mildew. There was something really off about this place and I stood there, feeling the entire dark atmosphere, what was wrong with this place? Why did I feel something wrong with all of it? I looked at the others and they all had the same feeling and look about them. What was going on here?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Journey to the New World

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the Original Characters, minus Kimi. I have permission to use her in my story from her original author

Summary: As the spheres swing in Seymour's home, the others wonder what will happen next. The Farplane is here too, shouldn't we get going?

Author note: This has been a long process in setting up. I now have a new editor that will be correcting any of the mistakes I have missed in all of the chapters before so they will be updated properly. I apologize for any errors in grammar that have turned people away. Please stay tuned, the next few chapters will be fun for the both of us :)

* * *

We stood inside of the front room of the château waiting for Tromell to return. I sighed and leaned against the wall looking around at the other people around me. These people were willing to give their lives to protect Yuna, and each other. Shiziku sat on the stairs, obviously wanting to get going and not deal with Maester Seymour. I sighed and pushed off the wall; if I was going to be trapped in here, I wouldn't be here doing nothing. I walked up the stairs and occupied myself with looking at the pictures. At the very top the picture of Maester Jyscal, Seymour's father stood prominently, as if it was guarding the balcony it rested behind. As I watched the door to the foyer opened to revile Tromell back to lead us to Seymour.

I entered after Kimi, who was rolling her eyes, probably not wanting to be here either. The truth was, I kind of liked it here; it felt nice to be in an expensive house without having to worry about buying things. I shook my head and walked into the room and my jaw fell aghast. The room was filled with food, a whole feast was set up and nobody was touching it. I looked in wonder, trying to decipher if it was real or just wax food for decoration.

"There's no temple here in Guadosalam, see? Summoners usually just pass through on their way elsewhere." Lulu chatted, breaking the silence. She was talking to Tidus, and explaining things to him. It was like he was from another world. Maybe, just maybe. He talked about Zanarkand a lot, pretty much every chance he got really. If somebody actually believed they were from Zanarkand, they must have had something done to their head. I shook my head and just listened for now, looking at the food every now and again hungrily. As Lulu finished Tidus suddenly started laughing. What was his problem anyway?

"What?" Lulu shot back at his laughter.

"I didn't even ask a question and you're explaining things." Tidus answered.

"You'd rather I say nothing then?"

"No, no! Maybe you finally believe I don't know anything about Spira. And maybe that means you believe me about Zanarkand, too?" He began scratching his head like a confused monkey. I turned my head from the conversation, still listening but moving my focus elsewhere. I looked at Yuna, who was standing next to Kimari. Was she scared of Maester Seymour? I wondered as the conversation between Lulu and Tidus continued.

"Well," She began, turning to face the opposite side of the room. "There are many things I do not know. Your Zanarkand is one of those things. I suppose I can't say what I think either way. Still, be careful. You shouldn't tell other people."

"Yeah, I know." Was all he could say in response to her drawn out statement.

"Mmm! This is good!" Rikku cried out. My eyes were drawn from Yuna and her nervous looks to see Rikku digging into the feast. Not wax then. I went over and grabbed an apple as Kimi moved toward Auron. She had the look of mistrust about her, like she sensed something bad still.

"What could it be…?" Yuna mumbled from behind me as I continued eating my apple.

"I get the feeling that he called us up here for more than just dinner." Wakka thought out loud. What was with everybody? They seemed so depressed about what could happen. I looked away, staring at the giant spheres suspended from the ceiling. I heard a door click and Tromell returned to us.

"Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet." His voice sounded creepy as he spoke. It reminded me of a movie sphere I watched about a haunted house with a creepy butler. The thought made me snicker lightly and caused everybody to look at me for a moment.

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." Yuna curtly replied to Tromell's brooding statement.

"Was this Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" Tidus, once again struck dumb by ignorance to the world around him. Fortunately, by now nobody thought his remarks offensive, not even Kimi, which surprised me.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." Wakka answered the repeated questioning from Tidus.

"Truly a great loss for us all, but now a new leader, Lord Seymour is before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds out two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour will surely become a shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira." Tromell continued his brooding out loud. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my people following Yevon. How would we live without machina? I tossed the core of my apple and grabbed another. How he kept all this fruit fresh was beyond me.

"That Is enough Tromell," Seymour entered and cut him off, "Must I always endure such praise?" He did a prayer and continued. "Welcome!"

Yuna stepped forward from Kimari's side. "You… wanted to see me?"

"Please make yourselves at home. There's no rush." Seymour continued, he sure was an arrogant bastard wasn't he? He held his arms out in a welcoming gesture as Auron stepped forward in response.

"Please keep this short. Yuna must rush."

"Pardon me," Seymour apologized, "It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way."

Yuna stepped forward toward him and everybody tensed save Shiziku and I. I had even forgotten he had been in the room with us as he was seemingly quieter than usual. I looked over at him standing there in his robes that he thought would put a good example of Spira's lifestyle when he got to the new world. He was silent and looked impatient. I turned my head from him and back to Seymour and the spheres above him. As Yuna stepped forward suddenly stars exploded from her feet and a million pyreflies streamed around us. Seymour moved behind Yuna, who was in total shock now, and began speaking to her.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplane." Seymour began. As he talked the glimmering pyreflies changed into the outline of a million buildings and bridges and took the form of a city. I stared in awe, feeling a burning sensation in the back of my head but ignored it. I was focused on the city and its design. I stood in awe feeling comfortable in such a large city. I walked around and looked at all the changing images.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus mumbled a little too loud to be to himself.

"Correct, Zanarkand… as it looked one thousand years ago." Seymour continued

I looked around at the others, Kimi was standing next to Lulu, Lulu had her hand on Kimi's shoulder and Kimi looked as if she was going to cry. She shook it off however and continued looking around the city. Lulu's face gave it away, we all knew it now. Tidus's Zanarkand existed. Every single thing he had talked about constantly and claimed was real was not just a cry for attention.

Suddenly the scene changed and we were no longer floating over the city, instead we were in the bedchamber of the first summoner, Lady Yunalesca. I turned my head to look at her sitting on her bed and the burning sensation in the back of my head increased. I closed my eyes to try and think of something else when I felt myself go down on one knee, right hand across my chest and fingers brushing the handle of my scythe.

"Madam Yunalesca." I murmured to myself, almost silently. What was going on with me? I opened my eyes to see her walking my way and felt a cool breeze as she walked through me into the arms of Lord Zaon. Suddenly the heat became so intense that it blinded me once more. I felt faint, and suddenly fell to the floor, out cold.

_**"Yukario! Yukario are you okay? Come now child, we must get you out of here. You fought well child. Guards, get him to safety will you! We have to keep fighting and cannot be dragged down by those who can no longer fight." A strong female voice spoke as I laid in darkness. I forced myself to open my eyes and two men dressed in blue armor, more hi-tech than anything I had ever seen before lifted me up.**_

_** "W..Wait! I can still fight! I want to hurt them. Nobody kills my friends and gets away with it. I will protect you my lady, until the final moments when we push them back far enough to where they will think twice before trying anything." I pushed away from the guards and followed the female. She nodded to me and we walked into the street.**_

_** The path we took was riddled with holes from the bombings that had been going on for a while. As we walked I passed the body of Selene, my childhood friend. Pyreflies swarmed around her but as the woman did a quick hand sign they floated away.**_

_** "She's gone now child, come we have much work to do." The woman commanded. I looked up at her from my position next to Selene's dead body with a tear streaming down my face. "Alright, you may remain here for a few moments to say a last goodbye. There will be a Mass Sending at the end of this where all respects will be paid to the dead. Meet me at my home and we will discuss how we will win our home." She then turned away and left me and the dead alone.**_

_** "Selene. I know you probably can't hear me, and are heading to the Farplane now. I just wanted to say my last goodbyes personally. Our life has been rough, first losing your father, and me my mother. All of the fights we had to deal with from the kids who didn't understand as we grew up together. Before all of this happened, I… I was going to propose to you. I had the ring and everything. The night that the first mortar hit, I was going to take you to your favorite restaurant and treat you to an expensive dinner. The ring was going to be attached to the wine bottle by a chain. On the bottom of the wine bottle I even had them print the proposal line. You always enjoyed my cheesy ways, but never took my advances seriously. I know that when I will find you on the Farplane when I can join you. I know that we will be truly happy there. Well… I don't really want to do this, but I have to go. I… I don't even remember saying goodbye before you were hit… I promise that when we meet in death I will never leave you again."**_

"Yukario, get up were leaving. Why were you acting weird when you got into Lady Yunalesca's room? You are a weird one aren't you?" Shiziku said as he kicked my side, hard.

"Ow, you son of a bitch; Where is everybody at?" I questioned as I got up and rubbed my side. The chamber was empty save Shiziku, Tromell and I.

"Your friends have left outside. Lord Seymour asked Yuna to marry him and she had to excuse herself to think it over." Tromell said, in his creepy butler voice as he escorted us outside.

"Marry?" I questioned as we stood on the doorstep. The others looked as we approached. "Yuna, you are not seriously considering this, are you? Do you even care for the man?"

"It's not whether she cares for him or not, it's for the good of Spira." Lulu said, somehow remaining calm after all of this. "If she decides to marry him, it will be good for all of Spira. Somehow, I don't see her marrying him to be such a bad thing."

Yuna remained quiet and let out a sigh. Lulu continued. "Yuna, the high summoner's daughter, Seymour, leader of the Guado, married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cherry to talk about for a change."

"Sounds just like a passing daydream, like Auron says." Wakka added.

"Come on, let's just get on with the Pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?" Tidus replied. For once he said something I agree with. I looked at Yuna, her face, beat red.  
"Hmmm. Jealous?" Rikku said, and she was right on my case. Yuna was a strong female that could handle herself in battle. Seymour seemed more of the style to just sit back and watch the fighting himself. I stopped listening to the conversation and began thinking of how a wedding between the two. I let out a low and quiet growl as I pictured them kissing. I told myself to not get attached. I guess I am not a good enough speaker if I can't even convince myself it's not going to work. I continued to just stand there silently as Kimi looked over at me. She knew something was up with me and looked me hard in the eyes. That look said it all. She didn't even have to mouth the words "Do not get any ideas" for me to understand exactly that.

"I will…. Go on." Yuna stated, breaking my thought train. "I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand."

"Umm, I guess so…" Rikku said, crouching next to Yuna. I closed my eyes and ignored everything once more. Why does she even need to think about it? She was going to defeat Sin. If romance got in the way the pilgrimage might cease movement forward.

"I am going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this." Yuna said before turning and walking across the network of bridges inside the small city. That was the main attraction of the Guado's city. The Farplane, the veil between life and death; the entrance even looked kind of creepy.

The path up to the veil was a continuation of the network of bridges that the city had, however this one had stairs to allow for easier climbing up the steep slope to the hall of the dead. At the top of the stairs a blue portal that acted as a one-way gate for pyreflies and a two-way passage for others, held the delicate balance of the place. Surrounding the circular portal was an intricately designed wall made of six more, smaller portals that pyreflies continued to move into. The awe of the place made me stand back. I had never visited the Farplane before because I couldn't remember anybody from before I began traveling Spira.

"Question! About this Farplane… When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But, that is the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man is there too? Do dead people live there or something?" Tidus blurted all at once.

"You thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there." Wakka said, shaking his head at him. Even I knew about how the Farplane worked and I had never set foot into it. As soon as Tidus finished laughing it off we started climbing the steps up to the gateway. Auron and Rikku stopped half way and sat down.

"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked the two of them.

"I do not belong there." Auron replied

"You're scared!"

"Searching the past to find the future, this is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better be going."

"You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person – an illusion, nothing else. Well, have fun! Rikku said as she climbed the stairs and stopped on the landing we were on.

I turned away and walked up the stairs. He seemed to be obsessed with every girl we were traveling with except Lulu. I shook my head and walked with the others to the top. We passed through and I felt a tingle flash through my body. The longing for home came back once more as I stepped onto the platform that was the Farplane.

We took a few steps forward and suddenly the clouds around the platform gave way to revile a massive landscape, miles upon miles wide. I turned to see Shiziku rush past and start looking over the edge for the portal or whatever was supposed to get him to the other world. The others also walked to the edge and the pyreflies swarmed into images of their relatives and friends. I walked over to the edge and suddenly, she appeared. The memory of the woman from the dreams I had been having. Selene floated there as Yuna approached.

"She's very pretty. Who is she Yukario?" Yuna asked

"Her name is Selene, that is about all I know. She has been in my dreams any time I black out. I think I was going to marry her." I replied, looking away as a tear formed in my eye.

"Oh…" Yuna looked down, a slight bit of red came to her cheeks. "I wish I would have known her. She must have been very nice to win you over, wasn't she?"

"I wouldn't know. I can only remember bits and pieces of things." I paused and waited for Yuna to look up, "Yuna, do you want to marry Seymour?"

"I… umm… Well, if it's for the good of Spira, and I can still continue my pilgrimage, then I will accept."

"But do you even care for him? Even a little bit?" My voice was softer now, was I going mad? Now was not the time for this, but I had to get it out.

"Well… I… oh…" Yuna started before she was interrupted by Shiziku. He began yelling and stomping around the platform in a rage. I closed my eyes and listened to his rant.

"Where the hell is it! I was promised that there would be a portal somewhere around here and there isn't jack shit besides illusions to make people feel better. Why anybody would come here is beyond me." Shiziku began fuming and looked even closer over the edge. I heard a foot stomp coming closer to him and turned to look at Kimi turn away from the memory of her mother to approach Shiziku.

"Why would you say that!? We all come here looking for some closure and you don't get it. People need to see their families, even if they died. Here, you want to look for that 'Portal', go search for it at the bottom!" Stricken with rage Kimi closed the gap that was between the two, punched him in the chest and threw all of her weight at him. The result was her falling backward from the collision and Shiziku tripping over the edge. His eyes widened as he began the plummet down to the bottom of the Farplane.

I watched for a moment, admiring Kimi's passion about this and then realized what had happened. I ran forward and dove after him. He was my paycheck and if he died than all of this journey of false hope would be for nothing. The winds kicked up as I fell and pyreflies swarmed the two of us. As we fell faster my eyes closed instinctively and I blacked out once more, this time free of any memories.

A second later the sound of a soft thud echoed to my ears and then I felt my body collide with the soft grass and flowers of the miles and miles of meadow. In shock I closed my eyes, body aching from the impact. What are we going to do now? The platform is at least a mile above me and there was no portal.

"How did those bodies get here? Maxis, call the guard. Shin-Ra will want to know about this."


	7. Chapter 7 (Beginning of FFVII CC section

Title: Journey to the New World

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the Original Characters, minus Kimi. I have permission to use her in my story from her original author

Summary: Waking up to dream again? Where am I. Why is everything green? What is Wutai?

Author note: Well, after almost a whole month of work. Formatting my laptop (Which set me back with the planned plot line. That was a real pain in the ass to set back up). My older sister moving back in. I finally found time for you guys. My editor is still working on getting the chapters revised so please be patient on that aspect. This chapter has a slight sexual scene in it, but is only a taste for later chapters if I feel like adding more. YukarioxYuna here for the moment. Like always, please leave me a review so I can see what I can do to improve my writing. I love all of you guys. I also believe this story is one of the longest Fan-fiction FFX/FFVII Cross overs on the website now, yay me!

* * *

"_**Why am I seeing somebody else's thoughts?" A voice spoke out in my mind as I held my eyes closed. "Is it one of the test subjects? Why have I not seen any of the locations that I am seeing?" The voice questioned again. "Is this a result of over exposure to Mako? Dreams of a land that doesn't exist?"**_

"Why are they here Dr. Mizo?" The voice said, this time not in my head. The voice sounded more distant and waterlogged sounding.

"Like the report said, Sephiroth, they were shipped here from Rocket Town after the engine exploded." A second voice proceeded to say in response to the man.

"Why are they dressed like that though. They don't look like cloths from any area of Gaia, nor do they look like they are from Wutai, their spies are more camouflaged than that." Sephiroth came back. "I have never seen anything like them and the sign on the robed one, that odd shaped Y, it looks religious and the database has no marked religion sharing that sign."

"That I can't explain to you, nor can Hojo. We are as clueless you are. We are trying to map their memories through their Mako baths. Hopefully there won't be that many side effects. They should be refilling the Mako in a less than an hour if you would like to return to observe the Mako brain mapping." Mizo returned in talking to Sephiroth. I could sense that there was now only one person in the room. I felt a rush of what felt like water rise me higher in whatever I was being held in before I fell into a deep sleep once more.

"_**Yukario, once we beat Sin. You know what will happen to me right?" The voice of Yuna came to my head. Suddenly a flash of green pulled my eyes open and I was standing with Yuna on the cliff next to the Al Bhed Travel Agency where we fought the chocobo eater. Yuna and I were along save a few chocobos that were running back and forth behind us. **_

_** "Yuna, I won't let that happen to you. I have seen Zanarkand a few times while working as a courier. If you would let me, I will be your Final Aeon and when the time comes, I will be the one to defeat Sin. Before the fight, we will make sure that the summoning will not crush you." I smiled at her, my body aching to be closer to her. As if my wish came true she stepped closer to me and kissed my cheek lightly **_

_** "Yukario, I couldn't ask that of you, or any of my guardians." She frowned and looked down. She was scared, even after being so brave in her adventures she was really weak and cowering. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Promise that you won't leave me." She asked as I held her to me.**_

_** "I promise." I replied. As we stood there watching the sun set, holding each other tightly, we watched the sun slip below the ocean. As if by magic the scene began to change. A flash of green took us to Yunalesca's chamber in Zanarkand. Yuna was sitting on the bed crying. As I stood there, Yunalesca walked from out of the back room. **_

_** "Yuna, Yukario has chosen to become the final aeon for you. Do you accept that?" She walked around the room looking at the both of us. Yuna nodded as she cried. I wanted to rush over to her and help her feel better but as if by a magical spell I was stuck to the floor as the woman continued. "Then the creation of the final aeon will begin. Yukario go to her and be with her one last time before the rite begins. Enjoy your last hour of mortality solider. Soon you will become an aeon then Sin after the calm. The cycle began one thousand years ago and tonight continues once more. As lovers unite, lovers they part. Join together and be one and whole. Together you will beat Sin." She turned and left the room.**_

_** "Yuna, are you ready? I am sorry there was no other way. Together we will defeat Sin, like we promised each other on Mi'Ihen." I came closer to her and sat on the bed. "You know what we must do." I suddenly kissed her hard on the lips, her tears stopped and she gave into me. Her hands moved across my back, lifting my shirt off as my hands unhooked her bra. **_

_** "I.. I'm ready..." she spoke as she let her top fall and bra with it. Her upper half exposed she began blushing, her face as red as it was the last time we were here. She stood up and let the rest of her dress fall around her legs and she stepped out. "Once this is over, you will be gone..." She heaved a cry and clenched my chest as she moved her lower half against me. "You promised you would never leave me."**_

_** "I will still be with you till the end Yuna. Once you call and defeat Sin, I will watch you pass as I join with Sin. Please, enjoy our last night together." My hand slid down and caressed her breasts and she let out a shiver. She nodded quickly and kissed me once more before pushing into me, laying on top of my on Yunalesca's bed. Her hand moved down to slide my pants down leaving us both totally exposed now. She pulled back and slowly started to kiss along my stomach. I closed my eyes and a wash of green clouded my vision once more. **_

_** Yuna was now on the bed, my hands holding her down as she began moaning out of control. I looked down and I was entering her, slowly moving in and out and she was craving more and more. I continued to push though. I let her hands go, letting them begin scratching down my back. That encouraged me to move faster, thrusting harder and harder into her until every part of her tensed up as a wave of relief washed over her, leaving her trembling as she hit her climax. The added tension from her climax forced the last bit of my endurance to give and I felt it starting to leak out before several small squirts began to fill her up. I slowly pulled out as she let go. **_

_** I began holding her close as I felt my body begin to shimmer. Slowly fading into an ethereal form while Yuna lay there smiling and sleeping. I floated there, stuck in the place between life and death as Yunalesca returned to the room. She left Yuna alone and came over to me.**_

_** "You have given yourself to the world of Spira to save them. You will balance that by destroying it once your turn comes. Now join with Yuna and the rite will be complete." Her hand touched my chest and guided me over Yuna's sleeping body. She then pressed down and I felt the rush of joining with her body. The world went black, then green once more as my eyes opened to a different world, one without Yuna, or Sin.**_

"Ah, subject one has awoken. Bring Mizo in, he would like to see this." A man said as he walked past whatever was holding me. The man had long silver hair and a weird set of armor. Attached to his left side was a long sword. It had to be at least four or five feet long. The man walked away and a few minutes later another man, presumably Mizo walked back with him.

"Ah, Sephiroth. You were right. The first one is responding. The second however is still asleep. Let us see what the Mako Mapping can tell us about this one at least. Dr. Mizo walked across the room and pulled up a large screen connected to a computer. Behind it, a large tank of green fluid was being cycled as if being drained and refilled. I blinked a few times, the room seemed to be bathed in green as I watched the screen light up with a recollection of memories, out of order but still visible. For a moment a city exploded on the screen and passed.

"Wait, Mizo. Go back to the city. I'd like to see it slower this time. Turn on all the filters to allow it to be clear as well." Sephiroth stood there facing the screen as Mizo flipped the lever to begin the machine's rewind. Smoke began to appear from the joints of the machine before a small fire followed. Sirens came next and three men wearing blue uniforms came into the room to put the fire out.

"Mizo, what happened to the machine? I have never seen it break like that." Sephiroth coughed through the smoke filling the room. Sprinklers started on the top and all electronics in the room powered down and were protected from the water with collectors of some sort that came out as the first drops fell from the roof. An intercom spoke up over the sirens.

"Mako baths malfunctioning. Draining tube one." It began as the green liquid began to drain through the floor. I began to regain function of my body as I crouched there on the floor naked, looking out the tube into the room. "Tube one complete, draining tube two." The sounds of gasping followed the intercom voice and then Shiziku spoke out.

"What in the name of Yevon is going on here?" He yelled into the tube. "I demand to know what is going on?" I sighed and watched Mizo walk to the tank. As he walked I heard the voice in my head again.

_**"Damn that boy is annoying. From what the video showed they are not from here. Father will want to know exactly what is going on with these two." **_He turned to the elevator and began the ride to the top floor.

"Quiet in there. Unless you wish to tell me everything about how and why you are here?" Mizo smirked and returned to his machine which now cut back on, the water had been drained through the floor and the machines began to restart. The mako reader being the first to power up showed some of the adventures that I had taken before settling down in Luca. The trip to practice combat with the Ronso of Gagazant, the adventure to see Home. The small romance I had with an Al Bhed woman while living there. The moving to Luca came next. I watched my past through the screen and felt a wave of nostalgia in looking at Home again. Maybe when we got back I could see it again and maybe stay there. I remained silent in the tube while Shiziku banged on the walls to get the man's attention again.

"Let me out of here, I am a summoner from Spira and have come as an embassador. Please let me out so I may talk to the leaders of this world about my lands." He was being polite this time, maybe he was smarter than I had originally thought. "Come on. You already have Yukario's memories. Do you really need mine? I can tell you mine. A boring life on Kilika leading me to adventure as a summoner. There isn't much in there that you wish to see." He sighed and began leaning on the wall of the tube.

"Interesting, so you two are not from Gaia at all. I would like to see this new land as well, Shin-Ra would pay me big if could locate a source of Mako there." Mizo said more to himself, although I heard him. I sighed once more and looked at my memories flashing by on the screen. There was my looking at Yuna just outside of Djose. I smiled and sat in the tube.

"So, are you going to let us out for us to take you to our land, or are you going to force us to remain here like test subjects? Which will pay you more?" I smiled as I talked though the glass. Mizo looked back at me then at the elevator. He went over to the console and pushed the release valve.

"Come with me. Your clothes are in the other room along with your weapons and items. Most of the items you had with you were taken by Shin-Ra troops for their missions. I saved these for myself, here." He tossed a few potions to me and gave our clothes back. I dressed and attached the scythe to my pants and heard a sound that I had never experienced before.

"I see you like my new gun. Shin-Ra prototype rifle. Fires Materia enhanced bullets that, depending on which Materia I put in here, the effect of the bullet changes." He smiled and put in on his back. As the party returned to the lab, a different siren began to blare over the intercom.

"Wutai troops? I thought the war was over? Guess there are still some hard-core believers left out there. That also gives us a chance to get out. Take to the roof. A Shin-Ra chopper should be up there. If not, fight your way to the bottom floor and into the garage. I am going to offer something to the president that he cannot refuse." He laughed and stood in the elevator. "Come on, elevator will take us up high enough for you to sneak to the roof. Go quickly and do not attack any of the troops running toward the attack unless they strike you." He pressed the button and the elevator started to rise.

Once they reached the higher floor Mizo took off down a hallway and pointed back at us to signal us to ride the elevator near by to the roof. I pressed the button and started to ride up. Shiziku looked out the window in awe at the size of the city below. I turned to see what he was gawking at and my eyes went wide. The city was huge. It looked unlike anything I had ever seen. There seemed to even be more buildings than what Zanarkand should have looked like. I waited for the elevator to get to the top floor and stepped out onto the helipad. Before us was a new type on machina, much more advanced than I had ever seen before in all of my travels of Spira. This must have been the 'chopper' that Mizo was talking about.

"Wait a minute Reno, look. Are they the reason that the Wutai have started fighting again?" A female voice came over the intercom as the chopper turned back toward the building. The brightness of the light hit me first. I was bathed in the pure white light of the spotlight attached to the front of the chopper. "You are trespassing on the property of President Shin-Ra. If you do not cease and desist we will not hesitate to kill you."

My instincts kicked in once more as a rotating barrel for a gun began spinning below the white light. I jumped back, grabbing Shiziku and ducked back into the elevator. Over the intercom I could hear the woman shouting for send reinforcements to the roof. I punched the glass wall around the elevator and saw it chip slightly.

"Be prepared to run as soon as the door opens. Follow my lead and we will get out without killing any of them. It is obvious that the owner of this company is a major world power here. If he was to be against us, our journeys here will be even more painful. Once we get to the bottom, look for a way out of the city, most likely by high road made of the same kind that you would see in the ruins of Zanarkand." I explained to the kid who was practically shaking in fear now. A hint of a smile crossed my lips as the cocking of guns greeted us at the opening of the door.

"Cease and desist or we will shoot." The soldiers spoke up. I smiled and yelled, now as I kicked off the glass window behind me into the crowed, pummeling as many of the men out-of-the-way with the momentum gained from the wall boost. Shiziku jumped after me, hearing the guns fire as the grounded soldiers attempted to get back up from being tackled. "After them!"

I didn't dare look back as the adrenalin started coursing though my veins. I dropped a grenade on the ground as we jumped onto the banister leading down the stairs. Gunfire came at us from all sides, including from below. I ducked down lower as I looked around the main lobby. Several detachments of Shin-Ra troops were firing back at a group of soldiers coming through a hole in the wall.

"Shiziku, through that hole. It will bring us out of the city. How else could an attack be planned like that?" I launched off the railing and over the heads of the Wutai troops, as the intercom continued to talk about it. Strangely, none of the troops coming in were firing at us. It gave us time to slow down to a walk to catch our breath and plan what to do next.

"Yukario, do you really believe that going this path will lead us to safety? How will we contact that Dr. Mizo person?" I heard Shiziku speak up for the first time. His face was pale and he looked as if he was now fearing for his very life. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"If these guys aren't attacking us, we can either assume it is a trap, or a free way out. I am not saying it is either, just keep your guard up as we get out of the tunnel." I began walking in front of him, taking the lead for the first time in a while. Soon sunlight poured into the cave and it began pitching up. "Just like I said, way out. Now let's see where this will..."

"Are you two the fugitives from Shin-Ra, we've been expecting you. Please, my daughter and I would like to investigate if you two are the real deal. Follow me, or would you rather deal with two powerful enemies?" The man had show up out of no where and began talking. There was no option to flee, as it would mean death. We slowly walked toward the odd shaped building that the man had walked into.

"It isn't often that we find Planeswalkers in this world. Please sit, have some tea. My daughter will be out in a minute." The man pushed open the door to a tall towing castle like building. He waited for them to enter and stood across from them. "Welcome to Wutai, I am Godo Kisaragi, leader of the people of Wutai." The man bowed. He wore a blue kimono with a white robe underneath it. "Ah here she is. Yuffie, come here and greet our guests."

As he finished speaking a young girl, no older than nine years old came into the room. "Father, are these the people who will help us win the war?" She questioned as she stood next to her father. "Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest warrior of Wutai!" She bowed and looked up through her short hair.

"That is why I brought them here Yuffie. If the rumors are true then they may be able to bring others to fight against Shin-Ra and it's allies. So tell us, how exactly did you come to our world?" Godo smiled and stroked his beard as he looked at Shiziku and me. I gulped and looked at Shiziku as he wobbled and fell over. Seems we jumped from the frying pan and into the fire.

"Fight a war? We have our own problems sir." Shiziku said from the floor. "I do not see how we can be of much help."

"Tell us how you accessed out world so we may go the other way. We will get the army we need from your world so that we can finally beat Shin-Ra. If this last dish effort does not work, then I must cede to that damn company." There was fire in the man's eyes as he spoke. He really cared for his land and was refusing to loose to the Shin-Ra company that we just escaped from. What the hell were we suppose to do?


End file.
